


the way he looked standing there

by polaroidestiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEY GET MARRIED !!, daichi loves suga a lot, it's only one line but i feel like i should mention it, like legit that's all it is, suga never has a jacket but daichi always does, there's the slightest hint that suga's parents are homophobic, they're cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidestiel/pseuds/polaroidestiel
Summary: As they spun under the lights that took way too long to choose, Daichi thought that this was possibly the most beautiful Koushi has ever looked.or: Suga borrows Daichi's jacket and Daichi thinks he's beautiful.





	

Daichi had a crush and he had never been more terrified in his life.

Not because he had a crush; he’d been having those his entire life. But because the crush was a boy. Not just any boy either. A boy on his volleyball team. A boy he would be with every day before and after school for the next three years. A boy that was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire fifteen years of life. A boy who had a pretty name and silver hair (silver). A boy who walked the same route home as him until they parted ten minutes away from Daichi’s home. A boy who had the nicest eyes and who made Daichi tingle when he said his name. 

And, apparently, a boy who had bad circulation. 

He had started shivering just a few minutes after they had left school. Daichi noticed but didn’t know if they were at the point in their friendship where he could offer him his jacket. Would that be too forward? Would it seem friendly or romantic? But only a minute or two later, he felt bad listening to Sugawara’s teeth chatter and cleared his throat. 

“Sugawara-san, do you want to wear my coat?”

Sugawara looked alarmed. “Oh, thank you, but I’m fine, Sawamura-san. It’s not that cold.” His face, already red from the cold, turned a deeper shade. “Also, it’s okay if you call me Suga. All my friends do.”

Daichi nodded and Sugawara kept shivering. It didn’t sit right in his chest to let Sugawara shiver when he really didn't mind being cold. (He didn’t mind being cold for Sugawara’s sake, that is). So he would ask again and Sugawara would turn him down and he would repeat the question.

“Suga, please.”

A sigh. “You won’t stop asking will you?”

Daichi shook his head, barely visible in the fading light. “Probably not.”

“Then I guess I’ll take it.”

Daichi slipped off his coat and handed it to Suga.

When Suga finished zipping up the coat, he looked over at Daichi. “Thank you, Sawamura-san.”

“Daichi.” He managed to respond. “You can call me Daichi.”

“Daichi.” Suga smiled.

Daichi’s heart was pounding. There was something beautiful about the way that Suga looked wearing his jacket and saying his name with the moon glowing off his silver hair.

“So why didn’t you have a coat anyways?”

Suga gave a self-depreciating smile at the ground, “Well it was warm this morning.”

“It’s almost winter.”

“Sometimes I forget,” Suga said, looking back up. “I have some plants on my window sill and they’re blooming and I forgot what time of year it was.”

And if Daichi ever heard something as pure as that, then he was wrong. That was adorable. Suga was adorable.

“And like I said, it wasn’t that cold this morning.”

“It wasn’t.”

“It’s cold now, though.”

Daichi was starting to notice it, but it was okay because Suga was warm now and he was bundled up in Daichi’s coat and he looked so pretty. Prettier than Daichi could ever hope to me. And much prettier than any girl that he had ever liked.

After they parted ways a little while down the road, Daichi almost regretted not telling Suga that the way he looked made Daichi’s heart do things they had never done before.

 

/////

 

Daichi got his coat back the next day. And he got it back every other time Suga borrowed it. And he got back his new coats that his mother bought him once his shoulders started to broaden and his chest and arms began to grow bigger with maturity and a healthy amount of exercise.

In the end, Suga was the one who confessed first. It was at the tail end of second year when Daichi told him that he wanted him to be his vice-captain. Daichi expected Suga to say yes. They were best friends and were able to manage the rest of the team pretty well together. Especially the rowdy first year duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya. So he had not once doubted him agreeing to Daichi’s proposition. He never had to when it came to Suga. He was a constant in Daichi’s life and maybe Daichi was shying away from his feelings, but it was worth it if it kept Suga in his life a little longer. So he never questioned it. He never had to question anything except for Suga’s feelings. 

Sometimes he would catch Suga’s eyes and smile and he would think that Suga could have been staring at him. Their hands would brush against each other and Daichi would feel the urge to reach out and link their fingers together but he wouldn’t. But still, Suga’s fingers would twitch and Daichi would wonder if he could feel the warmth of their hands beside each other and if he too was imagining how much warmer it would be if their fingers were to reach out half a centimeter and intertwine. But then he would see Suga flirting with a pretty cashier or smiling at the girl that runs at the same time they walk home and he would force the imagined lingering gazes and warm hands away from his mind. He would wake up at training camps with Suga halfway on his futon and would put it off on Suga being a restless sleeper. He was ready to regret never telling Suga how he felt if it meant Suga would smile at him one more time. If Suga would easily find his waiting eyes when they were in the same room. If he got to walk beside him on the way home, he was fine. He could deny everything just to have that opportunity. 

He would deny it, even if it meant walking home cold.

“I’m really sorry, Daichi.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m glad I’m warm. But I don’t need my captain catching a cold.”

A small smile crept onto Daichi’s face. Suga had started calling him ‘his captain’ as soon as he and Asahi told Daichi he should be the next team captain. And while being called Suga’s captain wasn’t the same as being called his boyfriend, he could live with it. Asahi split off from them with his usual timid smile and a promise to see them in the morning. He didn’t say it, but Daichi thought Asahi was relieved Suga had agreed to be vice captain because Asahi got anxious with too much responsibility. 

“Hey, Daichi?”

Daichi turned toward Suga expectantly; he had stopped walking and was staring at the ground between them. There was an expression of uncertainty on his face and suddenly Daichi was surprised by Suga. He was never unsure and he was always so confident in everything he did. But Suga looked vulnerable and Daichi was scared. Who made Suga feel this way and how could he stop it from happening again? How could he protect Suga so he would never feel self-conscious about anything ever again?

 

“I don’t know if you’ve realized and haven’t said anything because you don’t feel the same way,” Suga began. And Daichi’s stream of thought stopped dead in his tracks. “so I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable since we’re best friends, but it hit me today that maybe you just don’t know.”

Daichi could feel his heart beating at full speed in his chest and he thought he understood what Suga was getting at, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up in case it wasn’t what he wanted to hear, what he had been waiting to hear for two years.

“Don’t know what, Koushi?” His voice was soft and serious, and, if he listened carefully, he thought he could hear Suga’s sharp intake of breath.

“I like you, Daichi. A lot.” Six words. Six words are what it took to make Daichi’s heart stop before slowly getting back to speed and creating a sense of warmness that spread from the inside out. It allowed him to reach his hand out that half a centimeter and grab Suga’s hand. Suga was looking everywhere except at him, so Daichi brought their hands up between them.

“I like you too, Suga. More than you probably realize.”

Suga was looking at him now, and Daichi saw the feeling in Suga’s eyes that he thought he had imagined. And there was something about the way he looked. Flushed pink with happiness and nose red from the cold and Daichi’s large coat hanging off his figure. But this was different than all the other times, now Daichi didn’t have anything stopping him from saying what he thought. Suga liked him and that was all the motivation he needed.

“Hey, Suga, you look kind of beautiful right now.”

 

/////

 

Koushi had insisted on the fairy lights. Daichi didn’t see the point, but it was something about setting the mood. And maybe Koushi looked really pretty under the lights so Daichi consented, but Koushi looked really pretty all the time. Daichi’s mother had brought up tulle to Koushi during one of their planning brunches and that had only encouraged Koushi’s insistence on fairy lights.

“If you put fairy lights under the tulle it’ll glow and make the atmosphere softer.”

Daichi didn’t know much about atmosphere and he didn’t know why they needed as many strands of lights as they did, but he did know one thing. That nothing would beat the sight of Koushi walking towards him in a handsome black suit, silver details contrasting with the dark fabric and accentuating his figure. He had insisted on being walked down the aisle by the younger coach Ukai after his parents refused to come to the wedding. Ukai pretended to not be touched, but Daichi could see he was holding back tears as he handed Koushi off to Daichi. And that wasn't even in the reception hall with the fairy lights. That was on a grassy patch surrounded by trees. But once they brought everything inside, Daichi appreciated Koushi’s choice of lighting. As he laughed and sipped champagne, the light emanated from his smile and everywhere he touched glowed. Koushi looked over at Daichi as Oikawa dramatically recounted a story about the couple of honor to the guests and his smirk softened into something more serene. Daichi returned it easily and Koushi reached over to connect their hands and leaned into his side. Daichi swore he could feel himself starting to reflect Koushi’s light too.

Later, as they slowly spun for their first dance, Daichi was struck once again of how absolutely stunning his best friend was. His best friend who had, just a few hours before, become his husband by some kind of miracle. He was always so amazed, so awed, at how an angel had decided that he loved Daichi too. 

“Koushi.”

“Daichi.” 

Koushi’s smile blinded him. He looked so beautiful. More beautiful than Daichi had ever remembered. They had stepped out onto a balcony, they had been originally looking out at the view, but were so wrapped up in the day’s events that they were finding it hard to focus. 

“I love you," Daichi said. It was simple but he meant it more than anything in that moment.

Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, hands sliding under his suit jacket, and Daichi’s arms automatically fell around Koushi on instinct. “I love you too.”

“I also love your jacket.”

“ _Koushi_.”

Koushi, who had opted for a suit vest and no jacket, smiled up at him. With a sigh, Daichi slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“You only love me for my jackets,” he grumbled. Koushi let out a laugh, the one he saved for when they were alone.

“You’re right. I’ve been using you for years. I knew as soon as I met you that I would marry you just so I could take your jacket on our wedding day.” Koushi’s eyes were shining with a combination of champagne and dancing and Daichi was reminded once again, for the countless time that day, of how lucky he was that Sugawara-san from his first day of high school had a crush on him too, had fell in love with him too, had agreed to the crazy proposition of spending the rest of their lives together. To start a family in the future, to go through the same ups and downs every day for the rest of forever. Daichi had always thought marriage sounded insane. When someone got married, they were dedicating the rest of their lives to one person and any other smaller people they picked up along the way.

But with Koushi standing beside him, it didn't sound so unreasonable. The moonlight was shining on one side of his face and those ridiculous fairy lights were faintly glowing on the other, Daichi’s jacket was hanging off his shoulders and his hair was messy from being ruffled by one too many relatives and former teammates, and he was smiling so brightly that Daichi had a hard time breathing. Instead, he pulled him in for a kiss and asked for another dance.

 

As they spun under the lights that took way too long to choose, Daichi thought that this was possibly the most beautiful Koushi has ever looked.

So he told him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a comment or kudo. i'm an anxious mess and love validation.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](http://yamamotoakane.tumblr.com)   
>  [also on twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/saltkishima)


End file.
